


It Only Takes a Taste

by GoddessOfGanon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfGanon/pseuds/GoddessOfGanon
Summary: Sometimes a little goes a long way.





	It Only Takes a Taste

“You mean to tell me, you’ve  _ never  _ had  chocolate before?”

Julian shrugs from his spot beside you, only half-tuned to your shock as he flips through the medical tome open on his lap. It had seemed too perfect of a day to shatter by rising from bed that morning, so the two of you have spent the day lounged against the headboard of your shared bed, catching up on books and kisses and the simple, fine things that working too much seems to have you forget.  “Portia’s always been the one with the sweet tooth, not I. Sugar simply lacks an appeal to me.”

You look down at the small chocolate bar in your hands; a delicacy that passed through the marketplace only a small number of times a season. You’d been saving this bar for a week or so, untouched in its wrappings, waiting for the right moment to indulge, and this day had seemed as good as any. You break off a small square, regarding it thoughtfully.  You offer a square to Julian, pitching a brow. He amusedly shakes his head, a smirk curling the corners of his lips before he returns his attention to his book.

“You won’t know until you try.” You sing, pushing your shoulder against his own.

He snorts. “I’ve made it this far in my life, haven’t I? Besides, I’m sure I do not need another obsession. That’s what I have you for, isn’t it?” He raises his eyes to meet yours, though his lingering gaze is far too heated for a lazy afternoon spent reading. You feel your cheeks flare with a deep blush, earning Julian a self-satisfied grin before he turns once more to his pages.  _ Not fair  _ you think, biting down on your bottom lip. A solution comes to you a moment later, spurred by the rounded square of bliss you hold between your fingers.    

Popping the chocolate into your mouth, you let the square settle on your tongue, taking a moment to revel in the sweet flavor the cascades from it. You remember the chocolate fountain you saw at one of the Countess’s parties, which had left you leveling your restraint from pitching yourself into the fountain as if it were a bath with the twist in your chest of realizing some people had at their fingertips what you had spaced out and saved for your whole life.

You turn back to Julian, this man who wants for nothing, nothing aside from you. A rush of endearment passes through you, and you almost feel guilty about your plan to trick him. Almost.

You nestle into his side, not wanting to speak around the chocolate piece, instead looking up at him with a gaze that speaks without words. "Have I not been paying you enough attention, little kitten?" He murmurs. Still silent, you do allow a coy smile to tinge your lips. You hear the pages of his book flutter shut, and his hands, free from his gloves, as neither of your had changed from your sleepwear, settle across your back. Your lips connect in the next moment, gliding sweet and smooth. Most all your kisses begin this way, gently nudging a flower to blossom.

Julian slides his hand from the small of your back to curl around your neck, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. He makes a startled noise in the back of his throat when the taste of chocolate flows between your lips, stilling his movements. You wonder in the next moment if he’ll pull away, sickened by the taste and cross with you for spurring it onto him. You’re frozen, until his hands fumble at your back to pull you closer, dragging your thigh over his so he’s straddled beneath you, pinned at the hip. You gasp into his mouth at the sudden friction, the mix of saliva and chocolate pooling against your bottom lip. Julian lavishes your mouth with his tongue, then shifts the angle of the kiss to suckle the remaining juices from your lip, drinking in the flavor of the chocolate, the flavor of you, the tastes of heart that every man thirsts for.

“Gods,” He gasps once you break for air, sagging against the bedframe, which sings a creak against him that he seems not to hear.

“Was it good?” You ask lightly, hoping to retain some innocence in your smile to mask the mischievous bubble of delight that’s risen in your chest from seeing the scarlet stamp over his cheeks, the heavy rise and fall of his breathing.  

His eyes flit across your face, and you realize it’s quite likely you look just as undone as he. Hooking his thumbs over your hips, he pulls you flat against him, his mouth to your ear.

_ “Very.”  _ His voice has dropped to a husk, ragged, like the slant of his lips when he kisses you, heady and wanting. Starving for a taste he’d spend his whole life chasing.

The remainder of the evening is spent passing what’s left of the candy bar between mouths, breaking apart each piece with rapidly warming hands until what remains in the wrapper is a single melted streak from Julian’s thumb, causing the waxen paper to slip to the floor, untouched and unnoticed by either of you until the following rise of morning sun.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to send requests to goddessfics on Tumblr! Xx


End file.
